


But I like Jealous Eve.

by NataliaRizzari



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eve Polastri, Comfort Sex, Emotional Sex, F/F, First Kiss, From Sex to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Eve Polastri, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Scissoring, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sweet/Hot, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	But I like Jealous Eve.

Eve was walking around and saw the two girls leave Villanelles apartment. Of course, she was jealous but the chaos and confusion she has about everything right now are more intense. 

  
She enters the apartment and reclines on the bed for a few minutes before Oksana noticed.

  
Why are you here?  
I'm not dressed  
I don't care... But you relaxed last night and now I need you to concentrate.  
How long are you been watching?  
Enough.  
Are you ok?

Honestly is the best policy... 

She was staring at Eve, her eyes moving over her body. Eve realized she liked the way she was looking at her and gave her a small smile... then Carolyn called, ruining the moment. 

  
I have to go...You text Aaron...

Why don't you stay for a bit? She said...

Carolyn needs to talk to me about the Rome operation. Konstantin is with her.

  
Villanelle moved next to her at the bead. And everything that Eve wanted to do is lean to her.

I need a moment. I might go home before getting to the office.

  
Just stay. I won't talk. Come on, relax a little.   
Being around her sent little flashes of electricity throughout Eve's entire body. Setting off pulses and butterflies in a way that she was not expecting, feeling a need to touch her face...it was all confusing, raw. And thrilling.

Oksana made her breakfast. . She was just, being nice.

Eve invaded her space by showing up and opening the door with the copy of the key, but still, the young blonde was great with her. Eve couldn't stop herself from finding any reason to go sit and talk to her.

Then they watched a movie together and Eve was completely perplexed because she invited herself to watch it. She got closer and closer to her as they watched. And lean into her for a few moments. 

  
Her face got serene and seemed utterly focused and unfocused at the same time.

Eve wondered what she was thinking about, seeing, in those moments.

Every part of them wanted to embrace the moment. 

Oksana keep her word and was very quiet. But Eve was talking trying to hide how much she wanted to kiss her.

Eve wanted to touch her, and Oksana to be touched by her.

  
The blonde took a shower and came back to Eve.

  
I am sorry Villanelle. Maybe you had plans... with the girls of something.

  
Listen, Eve, I love that you're here. I truly do. You know me better than this. I want to just be with you. 

  
So you didn't enjoy yourself last night of the entire night?

  
Are you saying you're jealous? 

  
You never say anything to me. I got your signals but you never say a word directly. 

  
"I know...the Psychopath or The moustache..."

"You should never tell a Psychopath. Eve said...they laugh for a little.

  
They were so kind to each other. Like if nothing happened between them. 

  
I can be open with you. But do you want it?

  
I wanted to see you. I like Working with you of course, but being with you is the reason behind. And you have all the freedom to be with how many blondes, brunettes as you wish. Sadly, I'm talking about it, and I shouldn't because It's not my business.

  
But I like Jealous Eve.

  
She was smiling at her. That smile that made her eyes look more bright and colourful. That smile Eve loved. 

  
Time seemed to stand still as they stood in front of each other. Is like they were inside of a bubble. 

  
Eves's eyes were still connected to her life. She moved closer again to fill in the space that had briefly existed between them.  
Villanelle kissed her. Passion. Tenderness. Desire. All playing out inside the warmth of their mouths.

  
Even set a hand on her face, and they continued kissing. Oksana's back arched and push her slowly on the bed. Her voice whispered into her ear I can't be without you got much longer, I want you ..."

  
She rolled to kiss Eve again. Her mouth was warm. Inviting, as she undressed and show her stunning body in front of her jealous guest. 

  
She was staring closely as her senses raced. Waiting for Eve to get naked.

  
I know Eve. I'm your first...  
Well... Yeah, and in one night you just were naked with them on this same bed!

But jealous, mad, shy and all Eve obeyed.

'See that it was not difficult..."

Eve ties her legs around her, and positioned Oksana in opposite directions on the bed, moving her hips in a circular motion.

Gradually they slipped and slid over each other, rubbing and moaning, they grasped each other's hands and pulled themselves together even tighter.

They kept thrusting their bodies hard at each other until the spasms of orgasm swept over them. The spasms continued for a few more seconds, gradually subsiding. 

  
She started kissing Deep. Eves Hands-on her face holding her there. They melted into each other. Eve Pushed her body into hers and every nerve ending their bodies reacted. 

  
Nothing matters. It's just you and me, Eve. Feel me...  
Eve... Come here...

"OK... it's OK... just relax and breath

Villanelle made love to her many times that night. She tongued her sex while Eve was grasping the back of Oksana head with her hands. She had found her rhythm against the older woman's mouth. She was breathing in broken gasps now as she writhed with exquisite sex hunger, body hunger.

They lay there together breathing heavily, one of Eve arms wrapped around Villanelle, in dumbfounded peace. She lay on her back with eyes closed still catching breath and began to move to switch ends of the bed.

Villanelle opened your eyes and sighed.

'I love you, Eve, Villanelle said breathlessly.   
I love you too...

You just have to ask...

* * *


End file.
